


Wow, How Cliché

by nerdCrawfish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, PWP, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, can't save me jesus, idk if it's bloodplay though? It's more like... claiming/marking idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdCrawfish/pseuds/nerdCrawfish
Summary: Hi this is a PWP WIP and a mess!Basically Rodimus hooks up with some random Cybertronian, has some introspective musing, oh... and uh, smut.It's dollar store smut, how good can it be?





	Wow, How Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs pots and pans*
> 
> Welcome to this nasty wip and my first fic. Surprisingly, it's not that Ambulon/Reader like I predicted or a nice Eugenesis-esque stunning fanfic like I wanted. It's smut because I'm a nasty sinner. 
> 
> Naturally.
> 
> I've barely edited this, there are typos, forgive me if ooc, and I'm not close to done writing it. Plus, I suck at writing lol. :'> Sorry.
> 
> Some notes: I use slut and Rod has a little shame/embarrassment but it's not a kink and he only calls himself it in his musings. Feel free to recommend tags/warnings/edits!! I'm very dumb and bad at this stuff.
> 
> I'll be updating/editing it sporadically but I haven't decided whether to do chapters or what.
> 
> :'> Bear with me, please.
> 
> ALSO the he/hims are for Rodimus and they/thems are for the unnamed partner ;>

To be honest, he doesn't know what exactly caused this situation. Maybe it was the sultry, and a little goofy, smirk that yelled gung-ho idiot and/or ex-Decepticon. Was it the eyes that not so subtly raked over his body--hungry like some starved turbox finally spotting some decent petro-rabbit aft?

Or maybe he was just a fraggin slut.

While there  _totally_ is no shame in that, Rodimus also realizes he _is..._ well... _a little touch starved._

Okay, **sure** , there were some decent looking mechs on the _Lost Light_ \--but a good percentage hated him, and those that didn't belonged to the *Ratchet Voice* _You're like a younger brother/son/pain in the aft to me, kid._ The other rest were in the: Excuse you, I, Rodimus, May Be a Massive Fragging Slut but I Also Have Standards, You Know.

(... Okay, that statement might up for debate, but that's _not the point_.)

The point was, he was currently being hastily lifted and pinned to a wall by a decent looking mech in some hidden back closet of a dingy bar on the other side of some neutral planet they had stopped on for refueling.

_And frag was he enjoying it._

Impatient and insistent lips pulled him from his musings and sharp, nail-tipped hands grasped at his hips.

His optics dimmed as he pressed more into the kiss, fingers lightly dancing across this stranger's plating. Up and over smooth, polished metals and soft mattes.

Oh **yah** , _he missed this shit_.

Rodimus trailed his hands up to grasp the other's helm to deepen the kiss and rolled a bottom lip in between his teeth and pressed his glossa against it.

The other mech moved their hands to his aft and pulled their modesty plates flush together. Gently grinding the quickly heating plates against each other.

His internals felt a tiny bit squished and his hips pressed a bit wide as the other mech wrapped his leg over their hip and widened their own hips.

Rodimus noted, with a curious thrill, the weird orientation of their hips. And figured that they were most likely grinding their valve cover aginst his. Interesting--and Rodimus is all down for interesting.

It's not like he's a kinky bot, like into hardcore bdsm or anything. Although he has dabbled in flics and fics, and _may or may not_ have some pages bookmarked on ropes and shit.

It's normal to have a kink! OR not to have a kink. Whatever floats you-- _oh, oh,_

Someone finally found his spoiler.

Sharp nails gently raked across the flat planes, and he kind of wished they would just maybe press in just a _little_  bit deeper. So, he flicked it back into those ghosting nails and bit the other's lower lip.

They suddenly stilled.

Aw, _slag_. "Hey," he muttered, "Sorry about that, I--"

"You like it rough?" the other quirked an optic ridge at him.

"Um? Yeah?"

"Huh." The other mech squinted at him and licked a leaking lip. "Are we talking, 'maybe some hard grabbing and some pounding' or--" and suddenly there was a feral glint in those optics and nails were ripping into his hips as hips viciously snapped against his.

" _Are we talking little Autobot is needy for a big, bad Decepticon to frag him raw?_ "

Rodimus dug his fingers into shoulders and clenched his optics shut, lettting out a loud, needy moan.

" _Oh frag yeah._ "

Ah oh shit--this could be bad. Totally ex-Decepticon. But the hips viciously snapping into his--and--frag-fRAG--the lips smothering his was fucking _sublime_.

Okay, he'll admit it. He totally has that horribly _cliché_ "Little Autobot Slut gets railed by lethal Deception" kink. And, okay, he lied--he **_totally_** could get laid on the Lost Light. But they'd all be gentle and it'd be fraggin awkward and no-- _this was exactly what he fraggin wanted._

 

He could spot a fucking Deception, even an ex, from a mile away. _H_ _e's only been in a civil war for how Primus damn long?_

Oh wouldn't Optimus, and Ratchet, and Ironhide-- and all of them--be so _fraggin_ proud.

But to be honest?

**Fuck them.**

He moaned when five nails bit into his jaw and pulled his mouth open so a glossa could push its way into his soft, slack mouth. The other five raked a trail down his thigh and then across _his fucking spoiler,_ _ **holy fuck**_ _._


End file.
